Dosti Pyaar Nafrat Galatfami
by dareya.chk
Summary: Its on shreya tarika purvi freindship and also daya abhijeet friendship...aur jab dosti ke bich galafami aajai tho... kya hoga... kya wo dosti tutt jayegi yaaa kisi baadi musibat ka bhulawa hai... janeke liye peep into the story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guyssssssss…. To all of you a very happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy friendship day….. here is a friendship day special on "tarika shreya and purvi" and "abhijeet daya"…..hope you all will like it….. its start after shreya tried to talk and convince tarika and abhijeet apologies daya for his rude behaviour towards him and shreya episode girafat series…..**

**First chapter is on tarika and shreya…..**

It is after giraftar series… tarika is still angry on shreya as she had with DCP and arrested abhijeet without knowing true… at evening while going home shreya tried to talk with tarika…..

**In forensic lab:**

Shreya: …. but she had not responded back…and was packing her suff…

Shreya: mujhe pata hai ki ap mujse bohut nazar hai… but please trust me mai abhijeet sir ko hurt nahi karna chathi thi… mai pareshan thi daya sir nahi mil rahe the… abhijeet sir gayab the… ACP sir ka kuch pata nahi tha…. Mai apko aur abhijeet sir ko hurt nahi karna chathi thi….. mai bas daya sir tak pochanchana chathi thi… mai pareshan hogai thi daya sir ko goli lagi….. aur jab salukhe sir ne kaha ki goli abhijeet sir ke gun se chali hai tho mai kuch samjhnahi parahi thi…. mai pareshan thi….. mai….. but was cut by angry tarika…..

Tarika shouting loud: tum khena kya chathi ho… daya ki phirkar sirf tumhe hai… abhijeet ko uski phikarnahi hai… woo no ek chahe dost hai….. sirf dost nahi bhai hai wo dono ek dusre ke liye… aur tum kya janthi ho daya aur abhijeet ke bharemai….. sirf do saal hua hai tumhe CID mai join hua… mai janthi hu daya aur abhijeet ke bharemai unki dosti ke bharemai….. uske pyaar aur ek dusre par visawas ke bharemai…..

Shreya: mai manthi hu ki mujse galthi hui hai….. please mujhe maaf kardijiye … abhi bhi mujhe apke baat yaad hai jo apne coffee shop mai kaha tha…. In giraftar series… **"I will not forget this shreya…..sharam ani chahiye tumhe….." **…. Mai maanthi hu ki mujse galthi hui hai….. par maine jaan buch kar nahi kiya tha tarika…..

Tarika serious: tumne soch bhi kase liya ki abhijeet daya par goli chalayega….. how can you think so….. mujhe tum se yeah ummed nahi thi…. aur tho aur tumne insab mai DCP sir ko include kiya….. tumhe pata hai na wo hamesha se CID team ke piche the… hamesha hamhari team ko thod na chathe the… yeah jaankar bhi tumne asa kiya…. Mujhe tumse yeah umeed nahi thi…..

Shreya: mai maanthi hu ki mujse galthi hui hai….. maine DCP sir ko insab mai shamil kiya hai….. par mai bohut dargai thi daya sir ko goli lagi thi….. bohut khoon bhe chukatha…. Waha jaha daya sir ko rakha tha waha daya sir ka itna khoon dekhe mai pareshan hogai thi… aur jab salukhe sab ne baataya ki daya sir ko goli abhijeet sir ke gun se lagi hai….. tho mai aur bhi pareshan hogai thi….. kuch bhi samjhnahi parahi thi… mai pareshan thi daya sir ke liye….. aur kase bhi daya sir tak pohanchna chathi thi… daya sir ki chinta horahi thi….. please tarika maine jaanbuch kar kuch nahi kiya hai…. mai tho bas daya sir ko kase bhi dundna chathi thi…..

Tarika shouted loudly: daya sir daya sir daya sir…. Sirf tumhe daya ki phirkar hai….. kisiko uski phirkar nahi thi… abhijeet ko uski phirkar nahi thi….. daya abhijeet ke liye bhai jasa hai… aur tum….. tumhe daya ki itni phirkar kyu hai…. kya ristha hai tumhara daya ke sath….. kya lagtha hai wo tumhara… jasa baki sabke liye wo senior hai ussi taraha wo tumahre liye bhi ek senior hai…. iske siwa kya ristha hai tumhara daya ke sath… bolo….

Voice: wahi ristha hai jo apka aur abhijeet sir ka hai…..

Shreya and tarika was shocked to see the person: purvi tu…

Purvi: haan mai….. kyu tarika…. Bolo kya ristha hai tumhara aur abhijeet sir ka…. Bolo…

Tarika: purvi tujhe pata hai…..

Purvi: sahi kaha tune….. mujhe pata hai…. infact sab ko pata hai… abhijeet sir ne aaj tak tujhe apni dil ki baat nahi boli hai….. aur na tune….. jo rsitha tera aur abhijeet sir ka hai… wohi ristha daya sir aur shreya ka hai… aur yeah tu bhi janthi hai,….. jehan mai itna bhi gussa maat rakho ki apne baatao par control ko do… jiss taraha tujhe abhijeet sir ki phirkar thi jab unhe shreya ne arrest kiya tha….. ussi taraha shryea bhi pareshan thi jab pata chala ki daya sir goli abhijeet sir ki gun se chali hai… abhijeet sir ke liye tu ne salukhe sir se bhi uchi awaj mai baat kiya tha na… jissa tum guru maanthi ho….. apne pita ka daza dethi ho….. unse unse tumne uchi aajaz mai baat kiya tha….. kyu….. kyu ki tu abhijeet sir ke liye pareshan thi…. unki chinta horahi thi tumhe…. Ussi taraha shreya ko bhi daya sir ki chinta horahi thi…..

Tarika: bas purvi… shreya ki taraf dari karna band karo…

Purvi: mai shreya ki taraf dari nahi kar rahi hu….. mai tumhe sachai se wakif kara rahi hi….. jisa se tum baag rahi ho…

Tarika: kya sach hai kya jutt mai bohut ache se janthi hu…

Purvi: aagar janthi ho tho sahi phesla lethi…. Na ki shreya par ungli utta thi…. aur….. but was cut…..

Shreya: chup purvi… chup kar…. Please mai baata kar rahi hu na tarika se…

Tarika: par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai shreya….. and she moved out in serious…..

Purvi: kyu iss taraha apne apko taklif derahi hai shreya….

Shreya: taklif nahi hai purvi….. apne kiya hua galthi ki saaza bhukat rahi hu…..

Purvi: jo galthi tu ne kiya hi nahi uski saza tu kyu bhukthe…..

Shreya: kya abhijeet sir ko arrest karna meri galthi nahi thi….. unhe sab ke samne ek mujrim ki taraha kaada rehana pada….. kya yeah meri galthi nahi thi…..

Purvi: par shreya…

Shreya: nahi purvi maine galthi kiya hai… aur mujhe saza mirahi hai…. please tu mera liye kisi se bhi bhehas maat kar….. please and she moved out….

Purvi to came out but saw daya in deep thought…

Purvi: daya sir ap….

Daya came out of thought: haan… wo mai…kuch nahi…..

Purvi: sir apne shreya ki baate sunliya hai na….

Daya: haan….

Purvi: sirrrr…. Kya apko bhi lagtha hai ki shreya galt hai…

Daya was shocked by her question: purvi … wo….

Purvi: sir rehane dijiye… mujhe yeah tho nahi pata ki ap shreya ke bharemai kya sochthe hai… par mai apse ek baaat zarur kahungi….. issa se phele ki der hojai… shreya se apni dil ki baat boldijiye….. kahi der na hojai…..

Daya: purvi…. Wo….

Purvi: sir mai sirf apni raai derahi hu….. ap mujse baade hai apko pata hai ki kab kya karna hai….. mai apko force nahi kar rahi hu… aage apki marzi….. with this she went from there….

Daya was thinking about shreya and how much she was tensed for him… after sometime he went into bureau and saw abhijeet…

Abhijeet saw daya and came near him…

Abhijeet: daya wo mujhe tumse kuch baata karni hai…

Daya: haan bolo na abhijeet….

Abhijeet: daya…. Wo… and was looking here and there….

Daya: kya hua abhijeet bolo na…

Abhijeet: daya wo mujhe tumse sorry bolna tha….

Daya was shocked: sorry…. Aur wo bhi mujhe….. par kyu….

Abhijeet: wo…. Maine sabke samne tumse uchi awaz mai baat kiya tha….. tumse bohut bhuri taraha se baat ki thi….. jab tum shreya ke galthi ke bharemai bol rahe the tho….. maine sab ke samne gussa mai boldiya tha na ki …. Aagar shreya ki jaaga koi aur hotha kyat um ussa ase hi bacha the…. Uski galthi chupathe… mujhe pata tha ki shreya ki jaga koi hotha tho tum asa hi karthe….. par yaar mai gussa mai tha….. issilye maine asa boldiya tha….. mai jaan buchkar nahi kaha tha….

Daya: abhijeet mujhe pata hai ki tumne gussa mai asa kaha tha….. mai samjh saktha hu… please tum iss taraha sorry bolke mujhe sharminda maat karo…. Please…..and hugged him….. abhijeet to hugged him…. And then all left…..

**Next day bureau:**

All were working a case was reported …. And ACP shreya kavin pankaj went to forensic lab…. They collected some information and then before living shreya went near tarika…..

Shreya: Dr. Tarika… please ek bhar meri baat….. but tarika went from there…

The case was solved…..

**At evening:**

Purvi: shreya kaha jarahi hai…

Shreya: purvi wo mai record room jarahi hu…

Purvi: record room…. Iss waqt…. Der horahi hai… ghar nahi jana kya…

Shreya: purvi wo mujhe thoda kam hai…. tu ja na….

Purvi moved near her: kya kam hai…. tarika se baat karna hai…shreya lowered her head…

Purvi: tu kyu nahi samjthi hai…. tarika gussa mai hai… kuch din ussa waqt de…..

Shreya: purvi….. mai bas tarika se maafi maangna chathi hu….. tu ne sahi kaha…. Tarika ko thoda waqt dena chahiye… bas aaj ek bhar baat karthi hu… uske baad mai ussa disturb nahi karungi…..

Purvi: par shreya…

Shreya: please purvi….. aur tu please meri wajase tarika se gussa mai maat baat kar….. purvi was about to say but shreya cutted her….. purvi please mujhe pata hai kit u tarika se ache se baat nahi kar rahi hai….. par please tu hum dono ki problems ki wajase apni dosti ko maat dur kar…. And shreya went record room….

Purvi stood there for a while… and then

Purvi: daya sir mai ghar jarahi hu…. Aagar shreya aajai tho boldijiye ga…

Daya confused: kyu tum kudh boldo na…

Purvi a bit angry: meri sunthi kaha hai… ussa jo karna hai kare….. and moved from there… daya was shocked by her answer and then thought it might be the same problem…

And then after sometime all left…. But daya was still working….. shreya came with some files and went to her desk without looking anywhere….. daya saw her working…. And even saw her stressed…. After 10 minutes….

Daya: yeah lo shreya…

Shreya looked him and then cup in his hand: sirrrr….. yeah….

Daya: pi lo bohut stressed lag rahi ho…. Coffee pi lo thoda aram milega….

Shreya took from him: thank you sir…..

Daya: your welcome…. And paused for a minute… and shreya was again working…having coffee too…

Daya: wo shreya ….. itna zyada stress maat lo….. nahi tho bimar paad jaogi….. shreya looked him…..and saying this he went to his desk….

Shreya saw him for couple of minutes… and then moved towards him….

Shreya: daya sir…..

Daya: haan….kuch chahiye…

Shreya: sir wo….

Daya: kuch kam hai kya…..

Shreya: haan… nahi matlab…. Closed her eyes and took a long breath….. daya sir mujhe apse kuch khehana hai…..

Daya: haan bolo na…

Shreya: sir ….. mujhe maaf kardijiye….

Daya confused: maaf….. par kyu…

Shreya: sir phele meri wajase abhijeet sir ne apko itna kuch kaha tha….. aur…..

Daya: shreya jo hogaya so hogaya…

Shreya: nahi sir… kuch nahi hua hai… maine galthi ki hai…. aur abhijeet sir ne jo kaha wo sach hai…. maine uss admi ko maar kar galthi ki hai….

Daya: shreya wo galthi se hua tha na….

Shreya tears formed in eyes: sir maana ki wo galthi se hua….. par uska kya…. Maine abhijeet sir ko arrest kiya….. meri wajase abhijeet sir ko sabke samne sarminda hona paada….. mai apne apko kabhi maaf nahi karsakthi sir… kabhi nahi…. With this she moved out crying…..

Daya: shreya… but she had already left….

Daya pov: itni taklif maat do shreya kudh ko….. hum insaan hai kabhi kabhi galthiya hojathi hai….. par iska matlab yeah nahi ki hum apne apko itni taklif de…..

Like this one month passed…. Every day she tried to talk with tarika… but tarika never talked… shreya many times thought to talk with abhijeet but never gained strength… month passed….. in a case…. Anu mallik par hamla…

Shreya abhijeet Nikhil freddy pankaj and vansh went near a dockyard…. And was searching for a girl and a man….. in that time someone hurted shreya with stone and blood was oozing… then they saw the girl and went back of that girl but she vanished and while searching… many big boxes feel on then and shreya was more hurted and blood was oozing… freddy and vanish went back of that girl and man…. Abhijeet saw blooding oozing from shreya head and became tensed….

Abhijeet: ooo no khoon nikal raha hai….. Nikhil jaldi first aid box lekhar aao….. jao jaldi….

Nikhil and pankaj went… blood was oozing so much so abhijeet kept kerchief on her wound to stop bleeding….. shreya can see full care for her ….. and felt guilty for arresting him…

Shreya: I'm sorry sir….

Abhijeet confused: sorry…. Par kyu…

Shreya: wo phicle maahine jab daya sir kidnap hua tha….. tho maine apke khilaf bohut bhura kaha…..

Abhijeet: nahi shreya….

Shreya: nahi sir…. Maine galthi ki hai….. Dr. Tarika bhi mujse naraz hai… mujse baat bhi nahi kar rahi hai…..

Abhijeet felt bad for her: tum tum chinta maat karo…. Mai… mai tarika se baat kartha hu…. Aur wase bhi yaado ko tabhi yaad rakhna chahiye jab wo mithe ho… na ki dard dethe ho…. Aur salukhe shab ne bhi maafi ka card bheja tha… shreya smiled a bit…Shreya looked at him with full respect….

Abhijeet: wo…. Mujhe bhi tumse maafi maangni thi….

Shreya: sirrr….

Abhijeet: wo maine bhi tumse bohut rude li baat kiya tha….. mujhe asa nahi bolna chahiye tha…

Shreya: nahi sir… ap please maafi maat mangiye… maine galthi ki hai…..

Abhijeet: acha ab yeah sab chodo… chalo hospital chalo…. And then they went … and case was solved by evening…..

**Abhirika in parking lot:**

Abhijeet: tarika mujhe tumse baat karni hai….

Tarika: haan bolo…..

Abhijeet: wo mai… tumse…. Phele tum wada karo ki tum gussa nahi hogi…..

Tarika: baat kya hai…..

Abhijeet: phele tum wada karo ki tum meri puri baat sunogi…. Aur gussa nahi hogi…

Tarika felt something fishy: acha…. Tikhe gussa nahi karungi… ab bolo kya baat hai…..

Abhijeet: wo mujhe…. Tumse…. Wo…

Tarika: bolo…..

Abhijeet: wo mujhe tumse….. shreya ke bharemai baat… before he could complete she became serious…

Tarika: abhijeet…. Aagar tumhe shreya ke bharemai baat karni hai tho….. please mujhe uske bahremai koi baat nahi karni hai…..

Abhijeet: tarika….. tumne kaha ki tum meri puri baat manogi….. aur suunogi…..

Tarika: haan kaha tha….. par aagar baat shreya ki hai tho mujhe nahi karni…

Abhijeet: kyu nahi karni…. Kya galthi hai uski… jo tum ussa se itna gussa ho…

Tarika cant believe him that he is supporting her after she had done that much to him….

Tarika: abhijeet yeah tum bol rahe ho ki kya galthi hai uski…. Usne tumhe arrest kiya hai… usne DCP ka sath diya hai…..

Abhijeet: haan tho usne jaan buchkar tho nahi kiya hai na… wo pareshan thi daya ke liye… usne daya ke liye kiya tha wo sab….

Tarika: I can't believe kit um ussa support kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: mai support nahi kar raha hu… mai sirf sach bol raha hu… aur maine bhi tho galthi ki hai… shreya ko itna bhura bhara kaha hai… par wo tho mujse gussa nahi hai… bulki iss baat se dukhi hai usne mujhe arrest kiya …. Sabke samne … juniors ke samne usne mujhe arrest kiya hai….. jab wo meri galthi ko bhul sakthi hai tho hum kyu nahi… aur mai tumhe bhi sirf ek baat bol na chatha hu….. yaado ko hamhe tab tak hi yaad rakhna chahiye jab wo kushi ke ho….. ase yaado ko yaad karke kya fida jo sirf dukh the ho…..

Tarika: abhijeet mujhe thoda waqt chahiye…

Abhijeet nodded and then he went home….. after sometime tarika to went home….. hole night she was just thinking about abhijeet words…

Tarika pov: abhijeet ne jo kaha wo bhi tho sahi hai…. shreya ne jo kiya wo uski galtfami thi… agar uski jaga mai hotha tho mai bhi wohi karthi… usne kitni bhar mujse maafi maangi… kitni bhar mujse baat karne ki koshis ki ….. par maine hamesha ussa ignore kiya… ussa guilty feel karya…. Jab ki isme uski koi galthi nahi thi… wo pareshan thi daya ke liye….. kyu ki wo daya se pyaar karthi hai….. phele hi wo kitna pareshan hai ki daya ussa apni dil ki baat nahi baata tha hai…. jab hum jissa se pyaar karthe hai aur wo apni dil ki baat nahi baata tha hai tho bohut dukh hotha hai…. abhijeet ne bhi kabhi mujse apni dil ki baat nahi baatai hai….. aur mujhe yeah soch kar kitna dukh hotha hai… aur ab shreya ka bhi wohi haal hai…. aur maine ussa aur taklif diya hai….. with all this thoughts she slept…..

**Next day bureau:**

All were working… after sometime shreya came and was working…. Abhijeet saw her and went near her…..

Abhijeet: arey shreya tum bureau kyu aai ho…rest lena tha na tumhe aaj…. Tumhe chot lagi hai…

Shreya: nahi sir mai tik hu…. Aur wase bhi ghar mai aur bhi lonely feel karungi… isssilye aagai… abhijeet can see pain in her eyes… daya and purvi saw them both and smiled that know there is no problem in between them…then bureau doors opened and all was shocked to see the person…

Abhijeet: tarika tum yaha… koi kam tha kya…

Tarika: haan…..

Abhijeet: kya kam hai…..

Tarika: wo mujhe shreya se kuch baat karni hai…

Shreya was surprised: mujse….

Tarika: haan…..

Shreya: kya baat hai ….

Tarika frustrated: yeah tum bhar bhar bolna band karo…

Shreya confused: ji….

Tarika: mera naam hai….. tarika….. aur tum meri dost hokar… mujhe naam se nahi bhulathi ho….. tum mujhe apna dost nahi maanthi ho….. issilye mujhe bol rahi ho…..

Shreya was shocked surprised…. Tears flowed down her cheeks…

Shreya: ….

Tarika: phirse…

Shreya: sorry sorry…. Tarika iska matlab tumne mujhe maaf kardiya…

Tarika: maafi tho mujhe maangni chahiye tumse…. Maine kitna kuch boldiya tumse …

Shreya: nahi tarika….. galthi meri hai… isme tumhari koi galthi nahi hai… tarika smiled and hugged her…. In hug shreya looked towards abhijeet and thanked him…. He smiled in return…

Purvi: arey koi mujhe bhi tho hug karo…..

Shreya and tarika smiled on her innocene… and three hugged each other…..

Purvi: sorry tarika…. Maine gussa tumhe dant diya tha…

Tarika: nahi purvi… ismai teri galthi nahi hai….. mai hi kuch samjh nahi rahi thi….

Purvi: acha ab yeah sab chodo… and…..

Shreya: and… kya….

Purvi: happyyyyyyy friendship day…. Aaj friendship day ke din sab tik hogaya… I'm so happy… mujhe phisre meri dono dost wapas milgai….

Shreya and tarika: tumhe bhi happy friendship day… and three hugged each other…

Abhijeet: areya daya hum kaha kuch kam hai… aajao…. And abhijeet hugged daya…

Daya: happy fresindship day boss….

Abhijeet: happy friendship day tumhe bhi daya

All team: sir happy friendship day…

All smiled and then engaged in their work… but they don't know that their new problem is on the way…. Its shreya's shaadi…..

**A/N: so guys how was it….. I just want to write on shreya shaadi which is know going on in present episodes….. but then thought on dosti…..as it friendship day….. so I started from giraftar series that how their friendship bonds….I know I'm late as know its day end… but still adjust.… **

**And so shall I continue on shreya shaadi… and tarika shreya purvi friendship…. And daya abhijeet friendship and present going on problem between them….**

**Please do REVIEW….. and let me know how was the story and should I continue or not…..**

**HAPPY FREINDSHIP DAY…byeeeeeeeeee gud nyt…..take care… lots of love…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey how are you all….. here is the next chapter…. Its my FF and FW's related fiction…. Hope you all will like it….. It's on shreya shaadi episodes…**

**This chapter part is from episode Rahasya Serial Killer….**

**Ab aage:**

In bureau canteen shreya and purvi was seating and was discussing about a case but shreya was disturbed …. Purvi felt something wired purvi was about to ask but someone interrupted them….

Voice: hey yaar….

Purvi: arey tarika tum… aao na… kya hua aaj itni jaldi aagai lunch time mai…. Salukhe sir ne koi kam nahi diya hai kya…..

Tarika: haan…. Wo jab se vibhav aya hai na zyada kam nahi rehtha hai… tum dono bhi tho jaldi aagai…

Purvi: haan wo juniors hai na tho kam ka zyada pressure nahi hotha hai…..

Tarika: shreya tune bhaataya nahi ki mummy papa aye hai….but doesn't get any answer….. tarika and purvi looked each other and don't understood what happened…..

Tarika: shreya…. No reply…..

Purvi shaking her a bit: shreya…. With this she came out of thoughts…..

Shreya: haan… haan purvi…

Tarika: kya soch rahi hai tu….. kabse bhula rahe hai hum tujhe….

Shreya sad: haan wo… kuch kaas nahi…

Purvi: kya baat hai shreya tu pareshan lag rahi hai…..

Shreya: nahi purvi kuch nahi hai….

Tarika: shreya sach sach baata kya hai… sab tik hai na…. aur tune kaal raat baataya ki mummy papa bhi aye hai…. sab tik hai na….

Shreya cant resist more: kuch tik nahi hai tarika….

Purvi and tarika worried

Tarika: kya hua….

Purvi: bol shreya kya baat hai…

Shreya tears in eyes: mummy papa ne meri shaadi kisi aur se karana chathe hai….. aur ladke wale arahe hai kaal…

Tarika and purvi was shocked: kyaaaaa…

Shreya: haan… mujhe kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai ki mai kya karu…

Tarika: tu aunty uncle se maana kar shaadi ke liye… kon hai wo ladka…..

Shreya: wo papa ke dost ka beta hai…. aur mai maana nahi karsakthi …. mai unhe hurt nahi karsakthi…..

Tarika: tho kya tu ussa se shaadi karegi…. Shreya was silent….

Purvi: shreya aunty uncle se ek bhar baat kar…..

Shreya: kya baat karu mai….. kya baat karu ….. bol….

Tarika: yeahi ki tu daya se pyaar karthi hai aur ussa se shaadi karegi…..

Shreya: kya daya sir mujse pyaar karthe hai… tarika and purvi became silent…

Shreya: nahi hai na jawab tu dono ke pass… wase hi mera pass bhi koi jawab nahi hai mummy papa se bolne ke liye.…. and saying this she went from their…..

Tarika and purvi: par shreya baat tho sunn…. But she left…

Purvi: ab kya kare tarika… daya sir tho kabhi shreya se apni dil ki baat nahi bolenga… humhe yeah bhi nahi pata ki daya sir shreya se pyaar karthe bhi hai ya nahi….

Tarika: haan … aaj tak daya ne kabhi bhi kisi ke samne jathaya nahi ki wo shreya se pyaar kartha hai…..

Purvi: haan…

Tarika: siwai ek ke….

Purvi looked her confused….

Tarika: abhijeet….

Purvi; haan tarika daya sir abhijeet sir ki baat maanege….. aagar daya sir bhi shreya se pyaar karthe hai tho wo shreya se apni dil ki baat bolenga shryea se… aur isme sirf abhijeet sir hi kuch kar sakthe hai…..

Tarika: haan… mai abhijeet se baat kartha hu…. Purvi nodded and then purvi went to bureau and tarika forensic lab….

**Evening tarika called abhijeet:**

Tarika: abhijeet mujhe tumse baat karni hai…..

Abhijeet: haan bolo tarika kya baat hai… tum pareshan lag rahi ho…. Sab tik hai na…

Tarika: kuch tik nahi hai…..

Abhijeet worried: kya hua tarika….

Tarika: abhijeet wo shreya….

Abhijeet confused: shreya….. shreya ko kya hua hai…..

Tarika: wo kaal shreya ko… matlab….

Abhijeet: baat kya hai tarika…

Tarika: abhijeet kaal shreya ko dekhne ladke wale arahe hai…

Abhijeets shocked: kyaaaaa…..

Tarika: haan….. aur

Abhijeet: aurrr….

Tarika: shreya ne kaha ki wo iss shaadi se maana nahi karsakthi…..

Abhijeet: kyaaa…. Par kyu… wo tho daya se….

Tarika: haan wo daya ko pasand karthi hai… par….

Abhijeet: par…..

Tarika: par daya tho ussa pasand nahi kartha na…

Abhijeet: tumse yeah kisne kaha ki daya shreya ko pasand nahi kartha…..

Tarika: usne yeah bhi tho nahi kaha ki wo shreya ko pasand kartha hai… abhijeet was silent…..

Tarika: abhijeet…. Abhi bhi der nahi hui hai….. daya ko samjhao…. Ussa se pucho ki wo shreya se pyaar kartha hai ya nahi… iss taraha chup rehna se sab kuch bharbad hojayega…. Asa mai shreya kisi aur se shaadi karke kush nahi rehasakthi …. Aur nahi daya ka intezzar zindagi bhar karsakthi hai… wo apne parents ko taklif nahi desakthi… aagar baat shreya akeli ka hotha tho wo zindagi bhar kya….. agle sath(7) janmo tak daya ka intezzar karegi….. lekin yaha baat sirf shreya ki nahi hai….. uske parents ki hai….. unki kushi ki hai….

Abhijeet: mai samjtha hu tarika … par daya kuch boltha hi nahi hai…. shreya bhi tho ek bhar daya se baat karsakthi hai na…..

Tarika: kya baat karegi wo…. Ussa thoda sa bhi idea nahi hai ki daya ussa pasand kartha hai bhi ya nahi…. Aagar pata hota ki daya ussa pasand kartha hai…. yaa phir daya kabhi indirectly hi sahi ussa yeah ahaas dilaya hotha ki wo ussa pasand kartha hai … tab shayad wo daya se baat karthi na….. mujhe samjh mai nahi araha ki daya ko kudh apni feeling ka ahaas hai bhi ya nahi…

Abhijeet: nahi tarika daya shreya ko pasand kartha hai…. par wo apne past ki wajase koi phesla nahi leparaha hai…. tum tho janthi ho na ki wo insab mai kitna sarmila hai…. ussa in sab ke liye thoda waqt chahiye hoga…

Tarika: waqt…. Wohi tho nahi hai…. aur kab waqt milega ussa….. tab jab kaal shreya uss ladke ko haan bolegi….

Abhijeet: nahi….. asa kuch nahi hoga…. Mai daya se baat kartha hu…. Aur kon hai yeah ladka….. kase janthe hai yeah ussa….

Tarika: uncle ke dost ka beta hai…

Abhijeet: hmmm….. acha mai daya se baat kartha hu….. tum chinta maat karo….

Tarika: hmmm acha ab mai chalthi hu…. But please daya se baat karo….. abhijeet said ok and call cut….

**Next abhijeet talks with daya….. this is from show….. from Episode 20 july 2014…..**

Abhijeet is waiting for daya in restaurant… daya comes and in between said waiter to bring one coffee to him….

Daya to waiter: arey sunno mera liye bhi ek coffee le ana…..

Waiter: yes sir…

And then daya sat opposite to abhijeet…

Daya: aur mujhe yaha kyu bulaya ….. aur wo bhi itni jaldi mai…..

Abhijeet stmmering: arey yaar …. Wo… mujhe tum …. Tum se kuch khehana tha…..

Daya: haan…

Abhijeet: wo… ab… wo…. Samjh mai nahi araha ki kesa kahu…..

Daya looked him confused: kya baat hai… mujse khehane ke liye tumhe soch ne samjhne ki zarurat paadthi hai…. jo bol na hai boldo yaar….

Abhijeet: nahi yaar wo…. Kaal tarika ji ka phone aya tha…

Daya: arey yeah tho bohut kushi ki baat hai…. abhijeet was about to say but daya interrupted….. acha acha acha….. tho usne asa kuch khehadiya jiski wajase tum pareshan ho aur tumhe meri salaha ki zarurat hai….. tho…..

Abhijeet: shreya aaj ghar par hai…

Daya confused: tho…

Abhijeet: ussa dekhne ek ladka araha hai… daya was shocked….. he come out of thought by waiter voice…..

Waiter: sir coffee….. daya took and waiter went…

Abhijeet: shaadi ke liye…

Daya serious: oohhhh… really…. Acha hai…..

Abhijeet shocked: acha hai…..kya acha hai….. aur kuch nahi khehana…..

Daya teary voice: mai kya kahu….

Abhijeet: usne tumse kuch kaha…

Daya: nahi…. Kya kahegi wo….. baataya bhi nahi mujhe….. kon…. Kon hai wo….

Abhijeet: uske pita ji ke dost ka beta hai… aaj sham 4 baje wo log arahe hai uske ghar pe…..

Daya nodded head: acha hai… shreya ke liye acha hai…

Abhijeet: sachai se baagne ki koshis maat karo daya…baat karo ussa se…..

Daya: mai…. Mai kya baat karu ussa se…..

Abhijeet: arey apne bharemai … uske bharemai….

Daya: nahi….. usne mujse kuch kaha nahi….. aur….kisi ke sath uski shaadi hone wali hai… aur wo kush hai aur mai bhi kush hu yaar…..

Abhijeet: asa maat kar mera bhai….. koi tumhari taraf haat bhaadaraha hai….uska haat tham lo….issase phele ki der hojai….

Daya: abhijeet….. tum jo kherahe ho shayad ….. shayad mai nahi karpao yaar…..

Abhijeet: arey lekin kyu… kyu nahi kheha paoge…

Daya frusted: yaar tumne bhi tho abhi tak se kuch nahi kaha hai… jo kam tum kudh nahi karsakthi please uss baat ki nasiyat tum dusro ko maat do…..

Abhijeet became serious and got up and was about to go… but daya: yaar abhijeet sorry sorry… yaar mai yeah nahi karsaktha…..

Abhijeet standing: khade hojao…..

Daya confused: haan…

Abhijeet: mai kehatha hu chup chap karde hojao….. chalo mera sath…

Daya: arey par kaha….

Abhijeet: arey chalo mera sath….

Daya: kaha…..

Abhijeet: chalo chalo…. And he moved….

Daya: abhijeet suno tho….

Abhijeet: chalo… nodded head as no….. and moved to shreya home…. Abhijeet stopped car and got down and moved 2 3 step and saw daya still in car…. He went back again and….

Abhijeet: arey and moved near him and….. oh bhai shaab kaha khogai….

Daya: yaar abhijeet mai soch raha hu ki mai yaha ayahi kyu…

Abhijeet: yaha kyu aye hai….. bhai shaab ap yaha shreya se baat karne aye hai….

Daya worried: mai… mai shreya se kya baat karunga…..

Abhijeet winking: acha…. Ab yeah bhi mujhe baata na padega ki kya baat karni hai…. chalo bhai…

Daya nervous: yaar … meri… samjh mai kuch nahi araha hai….

Abhijeet: ek…. Ek …ek minute….yaha se gate tak pohanchoga na… sab samjh mai aajayega ki kya bol na hai kya nahi…chalo bhai chalo..

Daya: yaar …. Meri samjh mai kuch nahi araha abhijeet…please….

Abhijeet doesn't listen: chalo chalo chalo…..ccchalooo….

Daya nervous nodded his head as no and got down of car and walked towards shreya home door…. Abhijeet signals him to bell the door…. But daya was nervous and say no….. abhijeet shook his head as no and belled the door….. shreya opened the door and saw daya and was shocked and daya and shreya smiles a bit…. Then shreya says…..

Shreya: sssiirrrr….. ap…

Daya sees her a bit and: hi shreya…. Kasi ho tum…. Shreya smiles…and looks him for 2 seconds and then…..

Shreya: kya baat hai sir…..

Daya nervous: wo mai…. Shreya was expecting him to say his feeling….. wo… mai… hum log… and daya sees here and there and doesn't find abhijeet and then sees abhijeet in car…

Shreya: abhijeet sir….. daya sees towards abhijjeet … and he signals him to proceed … daya node…

Shreya: ssirr… boliye na kya baat hai….

Daya: nahi…wo… wa… and cant able to say….. hum asae hi matlab..

Shreya: kya bolna hai apko…

Daya nervous: haan…. Bolna… tho matlab….. but was interrupted by

shreya mother voice: areya kon hai…

S.M, S.D and purvi came…. Purvi was shocked to see daya there… abhijeet became worried seeing them all…..

S.M: arey daya beta bhahar kyu kade ho andar aao….. shreya unhe andar bhulao….. purvi was smiling seeing daya….

Shreya node: haan….haan… sir please ayena … andar ayena….

Daya: nahi… mai tho bas ase hi… matlab…. Inse… but was not able to speak further …purvi smiled on his nervousness…. And then saw abhijeet…. Shreya and daya also saw him… abhijeet signalled daya to go…. Daya nodded…

Shreya: sir please… shreya smiled….. and then they were about to go…but daya got a call indicating murder had taken place….. so he accused himself…

Daya: sorry mujhe jana hoga…. Shreya became sad… and also frustrated…. Purvi also became sad for shreya…

Daya: kuch argent kam hai… mai phir kabhi

S.M: haan…. Haan… ab tho ana hi hoga…. Shreya ki shaadi mai tho aaoge na…. shreya looked towards him with a hope that he would say his feels…. Purvi to looked towards him that he will confess to shreya…. Daya tried to smile…

Daya: aaa… tikhe mai… mai… phir kabhi awunga….okay… bye… shreya parents smiled a bit… and then he went towards car …. Shreya looked him going and tears flowed down her cheeks….

In car abhijeet: kya hua baat hogai…

Daya: nahi…woe k phone agaya…. Khoon hua hai… hame jana hoga…

Abhijeet: arey…..ek ek ek minute….. mai jatha hua na…tum baat karo na shreya se…..

Daya made an excuse: nahi yeah…. yeah baadmai karlenga Yeah zyada zaruri hai….

Abhijeet: arey yaar daya itna acha moka mila hai…yeah galti maat karo daya … he try to convence him… mai jaraha hu na…. mai chaltha hu… but he doesn't hear and they left… shreya looked them going and was crying …. Purvi kept her hand on he shoulder to consol her…..

At the time of case abhijeet saw daya lost and daya as thinking about how he was scared for shreya when she got hurt in case "matheran mai khoon"….. shreya was thinking about abhijeet joke when abhijeet saw blood in daya hand in same case….

**In shreya home:**

Shreya was thinking about daya and tears formed in her eyes…..…. Shreya mother called her…

S.M: shreyaaaa….. beta tum kaha khogai ho…..but doesn't get any answer…. She looked towards purvi…. And signalled purvi to talk with her….. purvi moved near her and kept hand on her shoulder

Purvi to lighten the situation: dharsal aunty…shreya apne anewali zindagi ki sapno mai khogai hai…. issilye kuch bolnahi rahi hai…. and looked towards her mother and she shook her head…. And then took kerchief and gave to shreya….to rub her tears…..

S.M showing a neckles: yeah dekh yeah tumpe kitna acha dekhega..…. hai na…

Shreya: tikhe mummy…

Purvi: laye aunty…. Then shreya father came…

S.F: arey waha… aaj humhari betiya kitni achi lagrahi hai…. hai na…..

Shreya looked her father though mirror and: papa …. Ap kush tho hai na…

Shreya: haan beta… aur tum bhi kitni kush lagrahi ho….. shreya became sad… purvi tried to smile….

S.M: dekho humhari taraf se tho haan hai…. bas ladka ladki ek dusre ko pasand karle bas….shreya was sad…..

Daya was busy in case …. But was sad and was thinking what if shreya say yes to that boy…

**Shreya room:**

Purvi and shreya was alone….. and purvi saw shreya in deep thinking….. purvi moved back of her…. And put her hands on her shoulder….. shreya looked her through mirror…..

Purvi: shreya kya soch rahi ho…..

Shreya smiled painfully: apni kismat pe haas rahi thi…

Purvi confused: matlab…

Shreya crying: mai… mai ek ase insaan ka intezzar kar rahi thi….jiske bharemai mujhe yeah bhi nahi pata ki wo mujse pyaar karthe hai bhi ya nahi…..

Purvi: magar shreya…..

Shreya: magar kya purvi… tumne dekh na wo kase chalegai….ab… mai samjthi hu ki kam agaya tha ….lekin abhijeet sir the na … wo abhijeet sir ko bhi tho bhej sakthe the na…..

Purvi convincing her: shreya hosaktha hai wo tumse baat karne hi aye ho…..

Shreya angry: tho phir kuch kaha kyu nahi….kuch tho khesakthe the wo….. 2 minute ki baat thi…..something… she became angry and frustrated…. Wo mujse pyaar hi nahi karthe… unhe meri feeling ki koi kadar hi nahi….. and got up from stole…..mera mummy papa ne jo mera liye socha hoga…. Acha hi socha hoga…..mai ab unhe aur dukhi nahi karsakthi…purvi….. purvi was confused…..

Purvi: matlab …. Matlab tum siddharth ko haan boldogi…. Shreya cried thinking of that words…

**Evening 4 Pm in shreya home:**

Ladke wale athe hai shreya ko dekhne aur shreya unke liye chali prepare kathi hai….. purvi stood back of shreya….

S.F: aakahas ji(siddharth Father)…ek baat ka baad tajup horaha hai…..siddharth apna kudh ka business kyu karna chatha hai…wo apka business bhi tho sambhal saktha hai…..itna bhaada karobar jo hai apka

Akahas: apki baat bhilkul sahi hai bhai shab….lekin siddharth yeah sabhit karna chatha hai ki meri support ke bhagair….wo business mai tik saktha hai ya nahi…shreya parents node there heads… wase bhi sara karobar uska tho hai … kabhi bhi join karsaktha hai…..

S.F: wel siddharth I'm impressed …. Shreya got up to give tea cup to siddharth father but her hands shaked and was about to fall but siddharth hold the cup….

Shreya: sorry…. All were shocked by this…..

Shreya sat…

Siddharth: chai kahi haat pe tho nahi girgai apki

Shreya: nahi…. Its okay…..shreya prepared another cup….. and siddharth was looking shreya only…. Purvi absorbed him and doesn't liked him starring her like that..…

Shreya gave another cup to her father….siddharth sister saw siddharth staring shreya…she smiled …

Siddharth sister: bhaiya…. Papa apni chai ka wait kar rahe hai….all smiled but purvi was not liking this…..shreya was trying hard to smile…

S.M: wase beta ap Sunday ke din kya karthe ho….. I mean chutti ke din….

Siddharth: kuch nahi aunty thoda dosto ke sath gumne chale jatha hu…. Phirne chale jatha hu…..kabhi kabar cricket kel letha hu…shreya saw him with wired look….adventure karletha hu thoda bohut….bas

Siddharth father: aur shreya beti…. Ap Sunday ko kya karthi ho….

Purvi looked him as what the hell…

Shreya: darasal… hamhari CID ki duty mai Sunday wunday tho hotha nahi hai….tho….. siddharth father looked him confused….

Siddharth mother: par shreya beta….shaadi ke bhaad tho CID chodogi na….shreya was shocked…. Purvi became serious on this…apni saas ka haat bataogi na ghar mai… shreya parents were also shocked …they had not expected this…shreya tried to node and looked her mother….who is more shocked than her…..

Siddharth: mummy agar shreya ko after marriage job karna pasand hai tho wo karsakthi hai mujhe koi atharaz nahi hai….agar unhe pasand hai tho job karna… purvi was oh no….

**In bureau (this is my FF its not there in show):**

Case was solved and daya was restless….abhijeet saw him and came near him…..

Abhijeet: kya hai….. haan….

Daya: nahi kuch nahi…

Abhijeet: jab itni hi taklif horahi hai tho baat kyu nahi karletha…..

Daya: ab kya baat karu… ab tak tho usne haan bhi boldiya hoga…..

Abhijeet: agar nahi bola ho tho…..

Daya: wo…wo…

Abhijeet: kya wo… wo…

Daya: ab… kuch nahi…..

Abhijeet: acha… tikhe… tho mai jaraha hu….. and he was about to go….but daya stopped…..

Daya: nahi matlab…. Mai….

Abhijeet: kyaaaaa…..

Daya: mai… mai… wo….

Abhijeet irritated: kya hai bhakari(goat) ne katha hai kya…

Daya looked him like don't joke: abhijeet tum….

Abhijeet: acha acha… bol ab…..

Daya: wo… mai…

Abhijeet: uske aage bhi tho kuch bol…

Daya: wo mai jana chatha hu ki shreya ne kya kaha…..

Abhijeet: haan tho puch na jake ….

Daya: mai…

Abhijeet: aur nahi tho kya mai…. Teri wali hai….. meri wali thodi na hai…..

Daya: ab… abhijeet please yaar tu mera sath chal na…..

Abhijeet: kaha….

Daya: wo …shreya ke ghar ussa se baat karne…

Abhijeet: arey nahi nahi nahi… mai nahi asaktha….

Daya: yaar chalana…. Please….chal… ab tu… and pulled abhijeet and went to shreya home…. Daya stopped car in front of shreya home…..

Abhijeet: lo bhai agai tumhari maanzil…. Daya was nervous….. abhijeet became irriated…

Abhijeet: ab kya hua….. arey iss bhar tum mujhe kich kar laye hona…..chalo baat karlethe hai…..

Daya: arey yaar wo mai yaha…. Wo mai… ab… mai sirf yeah janake liye yaha ayatha ki …..paused and then…. Shreya ne uss ladke ko haan bola hai ya nahi…..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi nahi…. Kabhi bhi pata nahi chalega jab gadise nahi utthoroge tho…daya tried to smile and was nervous to face her…

Daya: yaar abhijeet…..tum jake dekho….wo ab matlab…

Abhijeet shocked: mai…

Daya: haan….

Abhijeet: arey mai kyu karu yaar…. Tumhara kam hai tum jao karo yaar

Daya sentimental blackmail: yaar …. Tum mera liye itna nahi karsakthe…..

Abhijeet took a long breadth: acha tikhe … lekin yeah udar raha haan….

Daya: haan haan bilkul….aa… tarika se mai baat karunga tumhare liye…..

Abhijeet tensed and joining hands infront of him: nahi nahi please …a…ap duri rahi yeah…. mai … apna sambhal lunga…haan…

Daya: yaar…..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi tum idhari raho…..mai atha hu pata karke…..daya smiled a bit but was nervous that what shreya might had said….

Meantime abhijeet moved towards shreya door…. Then only purvi came…

Abhijeet: purvi…

Purvi shocked: sir… sir ap yaha par…

Abhijeet nodded and then looked towards shreya home and then turned towards daya…..purvi to looked daya

Abhijeet: wo..ab… shreya kaha hai…..

Purvi: sir shreya apne kamremai hai

Abhijeet smiled a bit: aur… function kasa raha

Purvi: sir function tik tha sir…abhijeet nodded… sir siddharth siddharth acha ladka hai sir…abhijeet was worried and purvi was disappointed… daya was nervous and waiting for abhijeet in car….

Abhijeet: shreya ne…kyaa,,…. Kya …. Bola … usko…

Purvi: sir….looked towards daya…..sir shreya …and paused to say futher…. Sir shreya ne haan khedi…. Abhijeet was shocked …..and both looked towards daya who is in car…..

Abhijeet disappointed: acha… paused and then looked purvi who is know a bit angry on shreya….

Abhijeet: tikhe… ek…eek minute ….and moved towards daya and sat in car…daya saw him coming and he so tensed and nervous that what shreya had said and what happened…..

Daya tensed: kya… kya hua… abhijeet trying to behave normal….haan….

Abhijeet: hand wo…haan…nahi wo…haan…ab… bbb…. Haan boldiya shreya ne…

Daya was shocked and hurt…..abhijeet felt him in hurt and lyed with him….

Abhijeet laughing loud: arey yaar

Daya: kya….. serious tone…

Abhijeet: ladka aya nahi…..uski tabhiyat karab hogai uski… and laughed… after hearing this daya felt relaxed somewhat and he to laughed a bit….

Daya: abhijeet….. tum sahi kherahe the…..shreya ko apni dil ki baat baatadetha hu mai….. ki mera dil mai kya hai…. abhijeet worried…..mai usko baata dunga ki… uske liye mera dil mai kya hai….. and smiled….. andlooked outside window…..

Abhijeet worried and in mind: kya bitegi daya jab tumhe pata chalega ki shreya ne ….shaadi ke liye uss ladke ko haan kardi hai…..

**A/N: so this is some FF of mine and some part FW who had not seen episode ….so I hope apko abhi pata chalgaya hoga ki kya hua hai episode mai…**

**So next chapter mai daya shreya se baat karne ke liye kya kartha hai wo apko pata chalega…. Tab tak ke liye please wait and keep hopes that all will go good in dareya…**

**Please do REVIEW…..and tell me should a continue or not….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys…. Im so sorry for the late update….. But was busy… I know ap sab yeahi kahoge ki mai hamesha yeahi bolthi hu…. But seriously I was busy…. Ok no more my bakwas here is the next update….**

**Ab tak:**

**In 20 july episode we saw shreya shaadi ke liye haan bolthi hai…. aur jab yeah baat abhijeet ko pata chaltha hai tho wo tho pareshan hojatha hai daya ke liye…. Abhijeet sochtha hai ki kahi daya ko sach pata chalne se uska dil na tutt jai… issilye abhijeet daya ko jutt boltha hai…..**

**Ab aage:**

**In 25****th**** july episode Raaz Jungle ke bhoot ka….. daya abhijeet ko ghar bhulatha hai aur boltha hai ki wo shreya ko uski dil ki baat boldega…. Chahe kuch bhi hojai wo shreya ko bolna chatha hai ki wo ussa se pyaar kartha hai issa se phele der hojai… jab abhijeet puchtha hai ki kya problem hai…. agar bolna hai tho wo shreya ko bolde… thoa daya boltha hai ki shreya uska phone nahi uttha rahi hai aur issa se phele asa kabhi nahi hua hai….. jab daya purvi se puchtha hai tho purvi bolthi hai ki uski tabhiyat tik nahi hai… abhijeet daya ko samtha hai aur boltha hai ki der mat kar jase usne phele kiya tha jab purbi uske life mai thi….. daya boltha hai ki purbi ki baat alag hai kyu ki tab undono mai understanding nahi thi… lekin shreya …. She is such a pure soul… abhijeet daya ko uski dil ki baat bolne ko kehtha hai…. par sathi dart ha hai ki kahi daya ko sach pata chale gat ho kya hoga….**

**Purvi shreya se bureau mai baat karthi hai ki wo apna phesla baade….. kyu ki wo sidharth se pyaar nahi karthi… par shreya nahi maathi…tabhi daya aur abhijeet athe hai….. daya shreya se baat karna chatha hai par uski himaat nahi hothi….. aur wo kuch bahana banake apne desk pe jake baaitjatha hai… yeah dek shreya ko gussa atha hai aur wo wahase gussa mai chalijathi hai…**

**Abhijeet daya se boltha hai ki kaal tak tho shreya se baat karna chatha hai tho ab jab moka mila tho kyu nahi baat kiya… daya boltha hai ki uski himaat nahi horahi hai issilye wo usske liye letter likh raha hai jo abhijeet ko shreya ko deneke liye boltha hai….**

**Ek case ke silsile mai daya abhijeet shreya pankaj freddy sherghar naam ke ek ghaw(village) jarahe hai aur shreya parking lot mai hothi hai tabhi daya bhi atha hai aur shreya se baath karne ki kohsih kartha hai aur puchana chatha tha chithi ke bharemai par puchnahi pata kyu ki tabhi waha abhijeet ajatha hai…..abhijeet wo chithi shreya ko nahi detha hai…..**

**Ab Aage:**

Purvi and shreya in canteen….

Purvi: shreya … yeah kya hai kyu ase gussa mai agai tu waha se…

Shreya serious: tujhe nahi pata…..

Purvi: shreya ek bhar daya sir se baat tho kar…

Shreya: kya baat karu….. haan bol kya baat karu… wo tho mujse baat karna dur… meri taraf tikse dekh bhi nahi rahe hai…..

Purvi: shreya hosaktha hai ki wo apni dil ki baat bolne se jijaz rahe ho…

Shreya sarcastically: dar…. Aur wo bhi daya sir ko… in fact sach tho yeah hai ki wo mujse pyaar hi nahi karthe….

Purvi: shreya baat ko samjh….. gussa mai nahi santh maan se soch….

Shreya: kitne din mahine kab tak mai apne maan se sochu… tab tak jab tak meri shaadi sidharth se nahi hojathi… agar ho bhi gai tho bhi koi farak nahi padega…. Tabhi asahi rahe ga….. daya sir kuch nahi bolenga…

Purvi: shreya please…. Meri baat sunn tu phele…

Shreya: kya sunu mai purvi….. mujse nahi hotha ab aur….. tak gai hu mai….. nahi hotha mujse…. She was sobbing….

Purvi hold her hand: shreya ek bhar daya sir se baat kar… hosaktha hai ki wo kuch bole…

Shreya serious: nahi purvi…. Ab wo kuch bhi nahi bolenga…. Mujhe lagtha hai ki mujhe unhe boldena chahiye ki meri shaadi the hogai hai…

Purvi worried: pagal maat ban…. Phele unhe ek moka tho de apni dil ki baat bolne ke liye….

Shreya: aur kitne din du mai unhe…..

Purvi: shreya tu kudh jake baat kyu nahi karthi unse…

Shreya: kya baat karu….. bol kya bolu mai unse… mujhe yeah bhi nahi pata ki wo mujse pyaar karthe hai bhi ya nahi….agar ek bhar….. sirf ek bhar tho bhi unhone apni dil ki baat boli ya indirect hi sahi jataya hotha tho mai baat kathi na…. chodna yaar….. ab kuch nahi hosaktha….. wo kuch nahi bolne wale….. shayad meri kismat mai yeahi likha tha… and she moved from there with tears in eyes…

Purvi pov; nahi yaar mai tujhe ase nahi dekh sakthi….. tujhe tera pyaar zarur miilega…. Zarur… and she to moved…..

A case was reported and team was divided into 3 parts….. daya tried to talk about letter with shreya but abhijeet comes in between so that they don't talk….

Abhijeet an daya in bureau…..

Daya: yaar abhijeet lagtha hai shreya gussa mai hai….

Abhijeet confused: tujhe asa kyu lagtha hai….

Daya: nahi yaar wo tho ase behave kar rahi hai jase usne mera diya hua letter paada hi nahi….

Abhijeet tensed: nahi…. Nahi daya asa nahi hai…. hosaktha hai ki wo kam ki wajase kuch bolnahi parahi hai….. usne paad liya hoga letter….. tu chinta maat kar… tum…. Tum baadmai baat karlena ….. phele chalo iss case ko tho solve karle….

Daya nodded and they moved….

In shergarh they were solving the case…. Daya and abhijeet in a room…

Daya restless: yaar abhijeet… shreya ne abhi tak mera chithi ka jawab nahi diya yaar…

Abhijeet tensed: yaar kya hai… ab wo busy hogi….. issilye kuch bola nhi hoga… jab free hogi baat karlegi tujse…. Chodna ab yeah …

Daya smiled cutely: arey yaar kase chodu… phele hi bohut er kardiya hai maine….. ab aur nahi….

Abhijeet: daya purbi ke time pe tho tu itna bekab nahi tha… lekin ab tho tujse sabar hi nahi horaha hai….

Daya: yaar purbi ki baat laagthi…. Usne kabhi mujhe samjha hi nahi…. Aur nahi mera dil ko… ussa sirf apni phikar thi bas kuch aur nahi…

Abhijeet: acha tho kya tujhe lagtha hai ki shreya tera dil ko samjhthi hai…..

Daya smilling: lagtha nahi bulki muje pura yaakin hai ki shreya mera dil ko samjhthi hai….. issilye tho mujse pyaar karthi hai…. aur mai jo pehele pyaar se dur tha…. Ase mai mujhe phirse pyaar karna sikhaya hai… bohut hi sweet hai wo….. aur pata hai abhijeet ek baar jab ACP pe hamla hua tha ussa case mai mujhe chot lagi thi….. chot chothi thi lekin usse dekh shreya gabhara gai….. aur bolne lagi ki abhi first aid box lekar ayegi….. bilkul pagal hai…

Abhijeet: pagal ka tho pata nahi… par choti bachi ki tara gabara jathi hai…. tujhe pata hai jab tujhe kidnap kiya that ho tera liye kitna pareshan thi aur roo rahi thi… ussa tho hum mai se koi sambhal hi nahi paya tha…. Aur jab tarika ussa se baat nahi kar rahi thi tho….. bilkul bacho jase complaint kar rahi thi ki tarika ussa se naraz hai baat nahi kar rahi hai….. uski maasumiyat uske chehre par nazar ajatha hai…

Daya smiled: haan… pata kabhi kabhi lagtha hai ki kahi mai selfish tho nahi horaha hu na…

Abhijeet confused: matlab…

Daya: matlab mai ussa se pyaar tho kartha hu….. par mai apni kushi ke liye koi galat kadam tho nahi utta raha hu… pata nahi kyu kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai…

Abhijeet: matlab…

Daya: pata nahi yaar kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai… lekin ab mujse aur intezzar nahi hota… jaldse jaldse shreya mera letter ka jawab dede bas…

Abhijeet: tujse 2 din ka intezzar nahi hotha….. aur wo bichari tumhare liye 2 saal se intezzar kar rahi hai…

Daya: lagtha hai issika baadla lerahi hai wo bhi na koi jawab diye…..abhijeet was about to say…..

Voice: kon kissa se baadla leraha hai sir…..

Abhijeet and daya was shocked…

Abhijeet: ab… wo… hum… nahi… wo…..

Pankaj: sir ap dono hum dono ko ase kyu dekh rahe hai… aur kuch bol kyu nahi rahe hai….. kahi ap dono ne hum dono ke piche bhoot tho nahi dekhliya… said in teary tone….

Shreya irritated: pankaj chup koi bhoot vhoot nahi hai….. jab dekho tab bhoot bhoot karthe rehathe ho….. maan tho kartha hai ki mai kudh maar jao aur phir bhoot baanjao aur tumhe maardu…. As soon as she finish a loud and serious voice spoke….

Daya: chup yeah kya maarne ki baate kar rahi ho shreya…. Pagal hogai ho kya… bacho jasi baate maat karo…. Maarjayegi… yeah koi bacho ka khel hai kya… abhi tumhare aage puri zindagi padi hai humhari zindagi ….. he was about to say but abhijeet interrupted….

Abhijeet: daya santh hoja….. wo tho bas pankaj se mazak kar rahi thi…

Daya still serious: yeah koi mazak karne ka tarika hai… maarne ki baat karna…..

Shreya serious tone: sir maine sirf maarne ki baat ki hai….. abhi maari nahi hu…..

Daya serious: shreya…

Shreya: kya hua sir….. maine kuch galat kaha hai kya….. aur wase bhi mai maaru ya jiyu apko kya farak paadtha hai…. wase bhi inn sab baatho ka koi fida nahi hai…. mai yaha case ki details dena aaithi… and she gave a file to abhijeet and moved from there…

Daya: pagal hogai hai kya… kya baat kar rahi hai…. wo kudh samjh rahi hai bhi ya nahi…

Abhijeet: daya chod na… tension mai hogi….. issilye asa boldiya hoga… chod yeah sab….. chal yeah file check karthe hai…. with this they engaged in work…..

**In episode 26 july salman ki kick 1….. shreya purvi se bolthi hai ki wo daya sir ko baata degi ki usne sidharth se shaadi ke liye haan boldiya hai taki aage jake uske bich koi galat fami na rahe…. Jab wo purvi se baat karthi hai abhijeet uski baate suntha hai aur baatmai waha se chalajatha hai…shreya abhijeet ko nahi dekthi kyu ki uska pit abhijeet ki taraf hotha hai…**

**Case ke silsilemai shreya aur daya hospital athe hai aur wahi abhijeet bhi atha hai…. tabhi shreya ko phone atha hai aur wo excuse karke phone attend karne jathi hai….. daya abhijeet se boltha hai ki wo shreya se baat karega abhi….. tho abhijeet acha muhurat nahi hai abhi bolke baat ko taldetha hai aur boltha hai ki ACP sir ne case ki information pucha hai tho unhe call karke information de…tab tak wo shreya ka mood kasa hai deke atha hu kehake shreya ke pass jatha hai tabhi shreya ko sidharth ke sath baat karthe dektha hai aur pareshan hojatha hai ki kahi daya na dekle….**

**Ab aage:**

Shreya purvi se phone pe baath karthi hai aur bolthi hai ki…

Shreya: purvi ab aur nahi mai daya sir ko boldungi…..

Purvi: tujhe yeah sahi lagtha hai na….. kahi tu jaad basi tho nahi kar rahi hai….

Shreya: nahi purvi….. ab aur nahi… aaj gussa mai maine daya sir chiladiya tha… issa se phele baat bigaad jai….. mujhe daya sir se baat karni hi hogi….

Purvi: daya sir par chilaya…. Par kyu…

Shreya: yaar wo mai bohut gussa mai thi aur upper se pankaj ka bhoot ki baate mai aur irriatated hogai…. And said how she shouted on daya…..

Purvi: shreya tu pagal hogai hai kya… tujhe pata bhi hai tu kya kar rahi hai…

Shreya: mujhe kuch samjh mai nahi araaha tha purvi…. Aur jab daya sir gussa hogai tho mai bhi gussa hogai…..

Purvi: gussa nahi honge tho kya….. koi bhi ase maarne ki baat kartha hai kya…. Pagal hogai hai tu…..

Shreya: haan pagal hogai hu mai…. Ek taraf mummy papa aur dusri taraf daya sir…. Samjhmai nahi araha ki kya karu….. kya nahi…..

Purvi: shreya dekh… tu wahi kar jo tujhe tik lage… par kuch bhi karne se phele ek sochle ki iski baad ka anjam kya hoga…

Shreya: purvi tu mera sath degi na…

Purvi: shreya mai tera sath hu…. Aur hamesha rahungi…

Shreya: thank you yaar…..

Purvi: chal…. Dosto ko koi thank you boltha hai kya….

Shreya: sorry sorry…

Purvi: acha tikhe…. Apna dyan rakhna ….. aur insab ke baaremai zyada maat sochna… ab mai rakthi hu…..

Shreya: ok byeee… call cut…

Case ke silsilemai daya shreya aur abhijeet hospital jathe hai aur waha shreya ko sidharth ka call atha hai aur wo sidharth se baat karne jathi hai….

**Shreya on call:**

Shreya: hello…..

Sidharth: hello shreya ji kasi hai ap…..

Shreya: mai… mai tik hu…. Ap… ap ne matlab….. apne abhi phone kyu kiya…

Sidharth: sorry wo mujhe pata hai ki ap kisi case ke liye kam kar rahi hai….. but wo mai bhi shergarh mai hut ho kya hum milsakthe hai…. kahi apne ki zarurat nahi hai…. mai yahi hu hospital ke pass…

Shreya tensed: yaha… par kaha hai ap…..

Sidharth tells were he is… shreya went near him to talk…..

Shreya: hii…..

Sidharth: hi…. Wo maine apko apne colleagues ke sath dekha…. Socha ki mai apke milu…. Par unke samne acha nahi lagtha na issiliye nahi aya tha….

Shreya tried to smile: its…. Its ok….

Sidharth: tho kya hua…. Case solve nahi hua hai kya abhi tak….

Shreya: haan wo abhi tak kuch surag nahi milethe…. Aur abhi bohut kuch dundna hai….. she was telling him about the case….. but sidharth was lost in her…

Sidharth: lagtha hai jab ap kisi case mai guss jaye tho kuch aur dyan hi nahi rehatha hai….

Shreya without concentrating: haan…. Agar distract hogai tho case pe dyan nahi depayenga….

Sidharth: haan wo tho dikh hi raha hai…

Shreya confused: matlab?

Sidharth smiling: jab se mai aya hu ap sirf case ke bharemai hi baat kar rahe hai…

Shreya: oohh… I'm I'm so sorry… wo case ka pressure…. Aur wo she was about to say about daya but realised….. nahi wo…. Wo I'm sorry… mujhe dyan hi nahi raha hai…..

Sidharth smiling: its ok….. hotha hai… wase bhi apka kam asan tho nahi hai na….. haar waqt katra dushman…. Sawad tho hona hi chahiye apko…

Shreya just smiled…

Sidharth: tho kab tak hai ap yaha…..

Shreya: pata nahi….. shayad abhi aur 3 4 din lage ga…

Sidharth: oh….. kya hum… he was about to ask her for dinner but was cut by shreya phone call….

Shreya checked caller id: ACP sir ka phone….she recived the call…..

Shreya: hello sir… how are you…..

ACP: im fine shreya…. Wase shreya maine tumhe ek case ke bharemai baat karne ke liye call kiya hai….. wo actually maine abhi abhi daya se baat kiya hai… par yeah bolna bhulgaya tha…

Shreya: ji sir boliya kya baat hai….

ACP: shreya wo ek case ki file mera cabin mai mera self mai hoga…wo kaal mujhe HQ mai submit karna tha….. par ab tho mai waha nahi hu….. issiliye tum yeah kam kardo…..

Shreya: ji sir mai abhi karan se bolke wo file HQ bijwa dungi…..

ACP: ok shreya….. byeee… and take care…

Shreya: ji sir… byee… call cut…..

Sidharth: kyah ua koi urgent kam hai kya…..

Shreya: haan wo ACP sir ka kam hai… wase mujhe abhi jana hoga….. mai apse baadmai milthi hu….

Sidharth: ok…. Jase hi ap free ho mujhe boldijiye ga… shreya smiled lightly and nodded her head and went from there…..

**In episode 27****th**** july salman ki kick 2…. Sab guest house mai hothe hai aur tabhi daya shreya ko bahar sidharth ke sath baat karthe dektha hai aur abhijeet se puchtha hai ki kon hai wo shreya ke sath… abhijeet daya se phirse jutt boltha hai ki wo shreya ka cousin hai…. shreya sidharth ke sath baat karke andar athi hai….. daya ussa se baat karne ki koshis kartha hai par abhijeet baat ko thaldetha hai….**

**Case ke silsiel mai daya aur shreya ko ek hotel mai couple banke jana hotha hai… aur waha hotel mai jab service boy bags room mai rakhne ko janthe hai tho wo puchtha hai ki kya wo honeymoon par aye hai…. daya khetha hai nahi aur keys aur bags leke room mai chalejathe hai…. aur waha sabhut dundthe dundthe ek khufiya room mai jathe hai aur waha zeharele gas ko release karke unhe kidnap karlethe hai….. baadmai case solve hojatha hai… aur wo log wapas Mumbai janeke liye bags pack kar rahe hothe hai tabhi sidharth shreya ke liye atha hai daya aur sidharth apne apne pyaar ke bharemai baat karthe hai… par dono shreya ka naam nahi lethe hai… shreya bag pack karke athi hai aur sidharth ko dekhe shock hojathi hai aur phir daya ko dekhe… aur phir wo log waha se chalejathe hai…**

Daya shreya ko sidharth ke sath baath karthe dektha hai…

Shreya and sidharth outside guest house…

Sidharth: busy hai kya ap…

Shreya: haan wo abhi tak koi lead point nahi mila hai…

Sidharth: ohhh…. Wase kya ap aaj free hai…..

Shreya: nahi…. Matlab pata nahi kab kya kam ajai….. kyu koi baat hai kya…

Sidharth: nahi wo mai bas asehi….

Shreya: acha….. hmm wo mujhe jana hoga….. case ke kuch details mera pass hai…. unki zarurat hosakthi hai…

Sidharth: ya ok …. Ap jaye…with this shreya went…

Daya aur shreya case ke silsile mai ek hotel mai couples baanke jathe hai… on the way… daya tries to talk with shreya….

Daya: shreya wo mai…

Shreya: kya baat hai sir…..

Daya: nahi wo actually … matlab….. phele tum gussa maat hona…

Shreya sees him and thinks to say sorry that she was rude towards him…

Shreya: sir wo mujhe apse kuch bolna tha…

Daya: haan shreya bolo… daya thinks she was about to say about the letter…..

Shreya: sir wo mujhe… mujhe apse sorry bolna tha…..

Daya confused: sorry… par kyu…

Shreya: sir wo kaal mai ap pe gusssa hogai thi na…. pata nahi kya hogaya tha mujjhe… yeah bhi nahi dekha ki mai kisa se baat kar rahi hu…. Mujhe apse ase baat nahi karni chahiye thi…. I'm sorry sir …..

Daya: shreya its ok … kabhi kabhi hojatha hai… aur wase bhi mai bhi gussa hogaya tha….agar mai nahi chilatha tho yeah sab nahi hotha…. I'm sorry for that…..

Shreya: nahi sir … ismai apki koi galthi nahi hai….. apne jo bhi kaha mera ache ke liye hi tho kaha tha….. mai kuch zyada bolgai… wo case ka pressure….. aur mummy papa ki baate….. aur upper se yaha si… she was about to say but was interrupted by call…..

Shreya: haan pankaj….

Pankaj: shreya ap log pohanch gaya…

Shreya: haan bas pohanch ne wale hai…..

Pankaj: ok apna dyan rakhna…..

Shreya; ok….call cut…..

Daya: shreya hum pohanch gaye hai….. shreya nodded and they went inside….. but in hotel there was no time for them to talk….. because they were busy in case…..

Baadmai case solve hojathi hai aur shreya aur purvi bags pack karthe hai apne kamremai….tabhi sidharth atha hai aur abhijeet tensed hojatha hai ussa dekhe….. daya aur sidharth baat karthe rehathe hai….. aur baatho baatho mai daya boltha hai ki wo jissa se pyaar kartha hai wo bohut hi cute aur bohut achi si hai wo… aur jasa mai sochtha hu bilkul ashi hai wo…sidharth boltha hai ki wo jissa se pyaar kartha hai wo ek cop hai….daya puchatha ki kon hai wo par abhijeet maana kartha hai…. tabhi shreya aur purvi athe hai aur sidharth ko dekhe shreya pareshan hojathi hai… daya yeah dekh ussa shaq hotha hai…

**In bureau:**

Wo sab Mumbai wapas jathe hai… case file bureau mai submit karne bureau jathe hai…. aur phir shreya tarika purvi canteen mai milthe hai….

Tarika: kya baat hai guys… lagtha hai bohut tak gai hai tum dono….. case bohut complicated tha kya…..

Purvi: haan yaar….. yaha waha gumna….. unhe pakadna… god bohut tak gai yaar…. Lekin mujse zyada tho yeah tak gai hai…

Tarika: matlab?

Purvi: sidharth waha shergarh pohunch gaya tha…..

Tarika: kyaaa….. par kyu…..

Purvi: kyu ka kya matlab…. Madam ji ne jo abhi tak daya sir se baat nahi ki…. Aur upper se usne sidharth ko haan boldiya hai…. tho ab wo isske piche piche hi tho rahe ga na….

Tarika: shreya yeah tune yeah sahi nahi kiya…. Ek bhar tho tu daya se baat karthi… kuch tho haal nikal hi atha hai… ase tu kisi aur ko haan kase bolsakthi hai jissa se tu pyaar hi nahi karthi….

Shreya: haan nahi bolu tho kya karu… maa papa meri shaadi ke sapne dek rahe hai…. ab mai unka dil tho nahi thod sakthi na….

Tarika: tho kya tu daya ka dil thod sakthi hai….

Shreya: kasa dil konsa pyaar…. Unhone tho kabhi nahi kaha ki wo mujse pyaar karthe hai…. tho dil tutt ne ki baat hi nahi athi…. Dil tho mera tutta hai… tears formed in her eyes….. she was not able to say future….

Purvi: shreya agar daya sir tujse pyaar nahi karthe tho wo tera mhu se nikla maarne ki baat sunke wo gussa nahi hote.…..

Shreya: agar meri jaga koi aur hotha tabhi wo asahi react karthe…

Purvi: tu kabhi baat ko sidi tarike se samjhthi kyu nahi hai…

Shreya: kyu ki zzindagi sirf sidi tarike se nahi chaltha hai….

Purvi: tujse baat karna hi bekar hai….shreya was about to say…..

Tarika: guys guys relax…. Please ab tum dono ladai maat karna….. aur shreya purvi ki baat bhi sahi hai… acha yeah sab chod… aur ek bhar daya se baat kar….

Shreya: kya baat karu mai…

Tarika: apni dil ki baat bol tu ussa…..

Shreya: jab wo kuch bolthe nahi hai tho mai kya bolu…

Tarika: agar wo kuch nahi bolraha hai tho tu kyu nahi suruwad karthi hai….

Shreya: parrr…. Acha tikhe… mai ek bhar daya sir se baat karne ki kohish karthi hu…..

Purvi: yeahi tik rahe ga….. aur iss bhar apne gussa ko bich mai maat lana…

Shreya: mai koi gussa vussa nahi hoti…

Purvi: haan haan….. tu gussa kaha hothi hai….. tut ho bohut santh sawab ki hai na…

Shreya: purvi tu…..

Purvi: kya mai… ab yeah sab chod aur soch daya sir se kya baat karegi…

Shreya: sochna kya hai…. bas phele unse puchne ki kohsih karungi….. agar nahi hua tho unhe boldungi ki maine sidharth se shaadi ke liye haan bldiya hai…

Purvi: tu phir si wahi ake ruk gai…

Shreya: purvi chahe kahi se bhi shuru kare…. Par anth tho yeahi par ayega….. aur sach yeahi hai…

Purvi' par shreya….. but she went from there….

Tarika: purvi chinta maat kar… sab tik hojayega…

Purvi: I hope so…..

**A/N: so how was the chapter… I know it was not good…. But tried to relate with FW …. Hope you guys like it… **

**Late chapter mai FW ka zyada tha… issilye iss bhar maine FW ka jyada nahi likha….. bas ussa se related FF likhne ki kohish ki hai…..**

**Please tell me how it is….. and please do REVIEW…..**


End file.
